I Fell in Love with the Pizza Girl
by MusicLikesMe
Summary: Fitz falls in love with the pizza girl. Uncomplicated fluff; inspired by the #throwback song from the Jonas Brothers TV show about being in love with the pizza girl.


I Fell in Love with the Pizza Girl

I.

"Fitz! That's probably the pizza. Could you grab the money on the table and pay the driver?" Catherine voiced from the kitchen, with her hands deep in dish water scrubbing at a burnt pan.

"Sure, Mom. I got it." Still scrolling through his phone, Fitz climbed off the couch and made his way to the door. He swung the door open, laughing at the video on his phone until he looked up. His breath caught in his chest and his head all of a sudden was swimming. Dazed, the gulp of air he took clashed with the saliva in his mouth. He struggled for air and tried to clear his throat.

"You good, honey?" Catherine yelled.

Fitz remained bug-eyed and choking, standing in the open doorway. After beating the front of his chest with a closed fist, he gave an awkward smile to the girl waiting at the door. He turned his head in the direction of the kitchen voicing back, "Yeah, I'm good," his voice lowered to normal volume as his eyes landed on the girl again, "…great even."

"Delivery for Catherine," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, that's us. Uh, well, not like we're one person or _soul_ or anything, cause that would be weird, maybe even illegal, but—"

She was laughing. His nervous eyes fell on her nametag. Olivia. _Olivia_ was laughing with her own sweet-timbred melody. He gave a few shorts breathy chuckles back. He grabbed the pizzas she held out, ignoring the heat burning away at his fingerprints.

"That'll be $23.75," she said, a wide smile across her face. Her white teeth and bright brown eyes were wonders to him. Her nose even scrunched up a bit, and he wondered if she was the type to snort if she laughed hard enough.

"Right, here you go," he said handing over the cash.

"Enjoy," she replied with a final smile, walking back to her boxy blue car donned with the Antonio's Pizza car topper.

"You too!" His eyes widened in horror. It was a perfect moment for a face palm, but his hands were occupied.

Her head tilted at the quirky customer still standing in the door. She waved bye with a sweet smirk and got back in her car. Fitz watched and waved, waiting until she backed out of their driveway to retreat into the house. He locked the door behind him and plopped against the door, staring off in disbelief. Gathering his bearings, he rushed to the kitchen to relieve his burning hands. He muttered, "Gorgeous…gorgeous, and what am I? A flaming idiot. Jesus, Fitz."

"Okay, great. Thanks for getting the door, and your dinner, I guess. Maybe I'll try another recipe in a few days. I think me, the dishwasher, and the smoke alarms could use a break. Go ahead and pull down a few plates for the family, honey…Honey? Fitz!" Catherine finished with a yell, startling Fitz from his diatribe.

"Huh?"

"I asked you to take the plates down. But, why are you calling yourself an idiot, sweetie? I hope you didn't drop your phone and crack your screen again, because you aren't getting another—"

"It's not that, Mom. It's nothing. I was just choking over the pizza girl."

She stared at him strangely. "I'm not even going to ask what that's supposed to mean. You kids nowadays, no shame."

"What? Mom! Geez. It wasn't anything like that. You heard me basically hacking the spit out of my lung in there. Luckily, I didn't spit on her, or my breath didn't stink. She probably still thinks I'm like any other weirdo in this town though."

"Aww, hun. Don't bad mouth Wixier like that. The people here are just fine—" she stopped at the flat look on Fitz's face. "—Well, no one is too far gone. Don't worry honey, I'm sure the girl won't even remember you and is off to the next house."

Fitz hmphed. He slammed two plates onto the counter. He grabbed one of the pizza boxes and headed out the room. But, not before saying, "I'm sure I'll be just as memorable as the burnt lasagna casserole. But you know, better luck next time." He turned towards the stairs, going up to his room.

"Fitzgerald Grant! Control your hormones! Don't you slander the work I put in to provide you a balanced and nutritious meal…" her words slow as her nail lightly scratches at burnt chunks of filling and pasta stuck onto the baking dish, "every night. Ugh, whatever." Catherine wipes her hands off, reaching for the pizza box across the island. She opens and grabs a slice before shoving half of it in her mouth with a terse chew. "At least this is good, and still surprisingly hot."

She took her box and walked into the living room, checking that the door was locked. She saw extra few dollars on the floor where she put the money for the delivery driver. "Guess Fitz forgot the tip. No wonder the girl didn't like him. I'll have to send in my compliments for the chef and driver. And make sure the poor girl gets her money's worth going around this late at night." Nonetheless, she went and plopped on the couch with a sigh, changing the channel and taking another bite of the well-worth-it pizza delivery.

* * *

_Let me know what you think so far. I should have the second part up soon. Looking forward to hearing more from the delivery girl._ 😊


End file.
